DragonBatZ
by jplaya2023
Summary: After Darkseid nearly destroys the earth, batman must go into the future and seek to harness this ki power. Maybe i'll continue or not depends if people like this.


DragonBatZ

Darkseid's wrath was surely felt this time by the league. Before when the Lord of Apocalypse would appear, his only concern was to beat & humiliate Superman in front of everyone. Kal-El the champion of earth & the rest of the justice league had barely managed to send the "New God" back to his home to stew on yet another defeat.

Today was entirely different, there was no talking, no gestures, no jokes, just destruction. Darkseid, did not send for his forces, his furries, his parademons, nor his idiotic son Kaliback. The rock formed entity appeared suddenly in Metropolis via a boom tube and immediately destroyed the entire city with a blink of an eye.

"That should attract them" thought the creature, eyes beaming a crimson red, as he heard the screams of dying citizens, a sinister grin them came across his face as he flown up and began to focus on destroying other cities. That's enough Darkseid, came a voice as the figure quickly came in front of Darkseid, along with 6 other people shortly falling behind.

Superman had been the first on the scene, using his super speed he appeared first, followed by Flash on foot, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern John Stewart, followed finally by the most feared and revered superhero of them all, The Batman".

Bruce Wayne, the only "normal human" had been in many battles against super powerful foes which included Darkseid, Lobo, Doomsday, Sinestro & others was never scared of a challenge nor backed down. His will and smarts allowed him and his team to survive many battles, but Bruce had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this time will be different, and that he might have to use "IT" to save everyone.

"Greetings Kal-El & weaklings, I hope my entrance wasn't to messy for you" the being smiled as Superman snarled. Using his ability to hear and his super senses, Superman could no longer feel the presence of Lois Lane (A woman he has grown to love as Clark Kent, and his companion as Superman). Clark had not yet told Lois his true identity and a tear rolled down his cheek as her along with Jimmy Olson and millions of others have been killed by this maniac.

"Monster" the man of steel yelled as he moved in speeds faster than sound and struck Darkseid across the chin sending him flying through the brazen lifeless land. Superman turned to the rest of the league and said "Stand back this is personal", but before he could take off after his greatest enemy he was struck with Darkseid's omega beam that had been laced with traces of Kryptonite that ripped through the man of steels body and left him a state between life & death as he struggled to breathe and color slowly fading from his face.

Fearing the worse, batman pressed a button to signal the bat plane near him as he prepared to get "IT" in case it came to that. The rest of the leaguers had little to no time to mourn as Darkseid began his rampage on the team.

First, he targets Martian Manhunter, Darkseid teleported behind the Martian and before he could use his intangible ability, he was quickly struck with Omega Beams that Darkseid lit on fire knowing the Martians weakness to fire as it quickly incinerated the being and left his burning corpse rotting on the ground.

A swift sword to the cheek quickly caught Darkseid's attention as Wonder Woman began attacking in a flurry that impressed the god but she was weaker and slower than Superman although she was a better higher and strategist because of her Amazonian training she was still no match for Darkseid. Darkseid avoided WW lasso and punched her so hard it sent shockwaves through earth as the force of the blow broke every bone in her body and left her in a catatonic state.

"NOOOOOO" cried Batman as he went over to her lifeless body as now, GL, Aquaman, & Flash began attacking 3 on1 with tears in their eyes morning their former comrades, Dianna's death was the last straw for Batman as he said he has no choice in his next decision and prepares himself to receive the instrument of Darkseid's defeat. Bruce remembers his last night with the Amazon Princess, they had began dating seriously and Bruce was very much in love and he was planning on asking her to marry her next month. Bruce kisses the now dead Dianna and whispers "I will make this right I promise you". The bat plane has arrived and Batman presses a button and a box descends down on him and he opens the box.

Darkseid by this time has kicked flash in the leg shattering his bones and rendering our speedster useless. After dodging close range attacks by Aquaman, Darkseid rips off the arm of the king of Atlantis and impales him through his throat with the hook as he smiles before throwing authors lifeless body into the sun. Green Lantern the last hero besides batman, began attacking with everything in his arsenal and he managed to create energy that actually harmed Darkseid but it wasn't enough as the monster grabbed Jon's hand and crush the GL ring by sheet force and he breaks the formers neck with a gruesome choke that caused ripples felt all the way up to the GL headquarters.

With a satisfied grin, Darkseid turns to Batman and says "pathetic human, you I'll give you 10 seconds to do something before I kill you and the rest of the people on this planet". Batman says "that might be your doom" as he opens the box and out appears a gold helmet which at first looks to be nothing, but upon further inspection this is the helmet of the great nabu also known as Dr. Fate the greatest sorcerer in the current universe. Darkseid's sinister grin suddenly turns into concern as he unleashes omega beams at batman, but he has already put the helmet on and time stops….

(Inside the helmet)

Bruce's mind couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the magic and other properties this helmet possesses. Just then a figure approaches Bruce.

"Who dare dons the mask of Dr. Fate, such a fool will be fused with me for eternity."

Just then Fate recognizes our detective and says "Batman, it must be pretty bad for you to don my helmet knowing the consequences.

"Yes" was the reply of our remaining JL hero, as he seen the concern creep over Nabu's face.

"I must wear this helmet to defeat the enemy and restore this universe to a rightful place before Darkseid destroyed it".

"I'm afraid I can't help you", stated Nabu.

"Your mind can't begin the fathom my abilities, and your body can't withstand the magic from my power as you will surely die". Said Nabu

"I have no other choice yelled Bruce, please help me oh great Nabu".

Nabu could feel the sorrow and resentment from Batman as he was too weak to help his friends and watched them die as he was to powerless to help them.

"Perhaps I can help you differently. I can send you to an entirely different universe, where you will be able to train your mind and body and kick Darkseid's ass yourself using your ki."

"Did you just say Ki, the caped crusader asked skeptical of harnessing such a thing."

"Yes, this group of people seems to have the ability to harness this ki to amplify their abilities multifold."

After some more talking, Dr Fate, places his hand on Bruce's head and enchants a magical spell and Batman is able to feel his ki manifest for the first time.

"It's time" Nabu says, he says another spell and dust circle around Batman's body and he is teleported through the spacetime continuum.

DBZ World – Age 778

It has been yet another boring day of farming for Son Goku, the true hero and champion of the earth in which he has saved several times along with the Z fighters. 5 years ago, Goku used the spirit bomb to kill of a pink monster named Maijn Buu. Now Goku spends his day training and farming per his wife Chi, Chi's orders.

"Man, I sure wish something exciting would happen" though Goku, when suddenly he sensed a dimensional rift above him and a being came flying and crashing down at great speeds. Within a moment notice Gokul locked onto the energy signature of the being and saved him from falling, and he started chuckling as this being was a man dressed in a bat suit.

Goku realized this man had wounds all over his body and bruises, so he quickly took out a senzu bean and shoved it down the stranger's throat, as he forced him to swallow.

"There you should be all better now" Goku said.

Before Gokul could formulate his next words, the caped crusader muscles increased 2X in size and went back to normal as his eyes snapped open and he felt a level of vitality he's never felt before.

Batman, using his famous bat glare, stared daggers at the Saiyans face, before saying "Who're you". To which Gokul replied "I'm Goku, "who're you"

"I'M BATMAN" The cape crusader said, "And I need your help, a being from my trimline is destroying our universe and Dr Fate said you could help me become stronger to beat the monster, to which Goku said "sure" and motioned the caped crusader to follow him.

Little did Bruce know this was going to be the hardest training ever in his life.


End file.
